Wild Fire
|kind = Pegasus |eyes = Moderate orange |mane = Dark grayish brown |coat = Pale, light grayish amber |sex = Female |headercolor = #F3E7AE |headerfontcolor = #413124 |cutie mark = |voice = Tabitha St. Germain (English) Yumi Uchiyama (Japanese) Anna Wodzyńska (Polish) Anca Sigmirean (Romanian) Larisa Brokhman (Russian)}} Wild Fire is a female background Pegasus pony who first appears in Twilight Sparkle's flashback in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1. She has a pale amber coat, a dark brown mane, brown eyes, and a flaming tire cutie mark. She is an original character of Sabrina Alberghetti, and she is named in merchandise and other media.__TOC__ Description and design Wild Fire is an original character —though drawn under contract— of Sabrina Alberghetti, one of the storyboard artists on the show who storyboarded parts of the season two finale. Wild Fire is the second MLP crew OC to appear in the show, preceded by Holly Dash and followed by Peachy Pitt. Her design is also used with different color schemes and cutie marks for Meadow Flower and "Rainbow Drop." Wild Fire's cutie mark is the same as that of Hairpin Turn, a flaming tire. According to a journal by Sabrina Alberghetti, Meadow Flower was originally Wild Fire. Before Tabitha St. Germain confirmed her role on Twitter, Wild Fire's voice actress was unknown.Sabrina Alberghetti (2012-04-23). Season Wrap Up Retrieved on 2012 July 23. "No, I did not voice her and I'm unsure as to who did. I would assume just one of the regular VA's." Depiction in the series Wild Fire first appears in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 during Twilight Sparkle's flashback, arguing with Lucky Clover. She calms down immediately after Princess Cadance casts a love spell on the argumentative couple. She later appears in Wonderbolts Academy with the same design as Derpy and Sunshower Raindrops, in two shots: with Starry Eyes and Pizzelle in the first, and in place of Meadow Flower behind Lightning Dust in the second. Even though by this point, Alberghetti had already left the series, Wild Fire makes a brief background appearance in Top Bolt in the establishing shot of Wonderbolt Academy. Other depictions IDW comics Wild Fire appears on page 17 flying while holding onto Lucky Clover, on page 1 running with MandoPony, on cover RI as a filly in a picture showing filly Fluttershy, on cover A flying behind Princess Luna with many other characters, on page 6 flying with Rainbow Dash, on page 17 as a filly in Shining Armor's flashback, and on page 21. In both of her first appearances in the two comic book series, she leaves a trail of dark smoke behind her while flying. Chapter books Wild Fire appears in Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare, with extended dialogue. At Twilight's Daring Do book club, she questions how unrealistic Daring Do's many feats are and dares Rainbow Dash to perform some of them herself. My Little Pony (mobile game) Wild Fire is a playable character in Gameloft's mobile game. Her in-game description states, "Wild Fire is a proud Pegasus whose hooves move like... well... wildfire!" Fundamentals of Magic Wild Fire appears in episode 5 of Fundamentals of Magic, "When Magic Goes Wrong". Merchandise Wild Fire appears on the Season two poster and is shown on Acidfree's first art print. In Enterplay's collectible card game, α #10 R and α #ƒ8, cards of Wild Fire, each state "Wild Fire is mostly known for her hot temper and high speeds, but her closest friends know that she’s also a very talented artist." In the Defenders of Equestria expansion set, card #13 U of Wild Fire lists the quote "The pen is mightier than the sword, unless I'm holding the sword!" Quotes A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 :Wild Fire: I am going for a hooficure and that is that! :Lucky Clover: You are not going- :Wild Fire: I am! :Lucky Clover: I've already paid for three this month! :Wild Fire: My girlfriends are all getting their hooves done! And you said that onl-- :Lucky Clover and Wild Fire: arguing stop arguing Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare :Wild Fire: I like Daring Do as much as the next pony, but do you really think that all those daring things she does are realistic? No way could a pony ever really do them in real life! :Rainbow Dash: I... I dare anypony here to dare me to do anything Daring Do could do! :Wild Fire: And I... dare you to do so! No—I double dare you! Gallery See also *List of ponies * * * * References es:Wild Fire ru:Вайлд Файр Category:Background characters Category:Fan-named characters Category:Original characters Category:Wonderbolt Academy cadets